


Spring

by orphan_account



Series: When the sun doesn't shine as bright [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Judge all you want!, Just everyone from Karasuno Volly team really, My First AO3 Post, Why Did I Write This?, i need comments pls!, kinda ooc character sorry, pls read and give me feedback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ...The time of rebirth, hope for the future, and the promise of love.Hinata hasn't showed up in a while. The first day: they wondered. The second day: they thought it was strange. The third day: they grew worried. And so, a whole week passed like this, and when he showed up on the eigth day, they feared.





	1. Number Ten

They raced almost everyday, so when one day, Hinata didn't show up at their usual meeting spot, Kageyama assumed he had woken up late. He turned and walked to Karasuno without a second thought. 

The day dragged on, with no sign of the orange head, not that they shared many classes anyways. For all Kageyama knew, he had just gotten sick and had forgotten to text him. He shrugged off the nagging doubt and continued to his next class, English. Great. What was the point of learning another language if your never going anywhere anyways?

Afternoon practice rolled by, but everyone just wasn't in the mood without their little ray of sunshine almost imploding about how awesome everyone was. Practice ended early and everyone changed and walked home.

That nagging doubt was back, and it was biting him in the butt.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Kageyama awoke to his alarm blaring next to his head. He really needed to change the ringtone. He checked the time and realized that if he didn't hurry he would be late. He pulled on his clothes and rushed downstairs for breakfast. On his way out the door, his mother called to him, "Dear? Didn't you have that math test today? Make sure to focus this time." She laughed to herself as her son went wide eyed. "Gaah! I forgot I had that! Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" He raced out the door and all but sprinted to his class. He didn't meet Hinata again, but since he hadn't seen him yesterday, he vaguely wondered if he was sick.

Barely making it to his classroom on time, he sat down and breathed heavily. Tsukishima walked in shortly after him, just as the bell rang behind him and sat down. "Hey king, have you lost your loyal subject?" He remarked with the ever present sneer on his face. Kageyama clicked his tongue and replied half heartedly, "No I don't know where he is, thanks for asking." He said with sarcasm practically dripping from his voice and rolled his eyes lazily. Tsukishima made a sound of acknowledgement and left it at that as the teacher walked into class and began the quiz. 

Kageyama was ninety percent certain he had gotten a very bad score on that test. He groaned for the umpteenth time that day as he walked towards the gym, the sound of balls hitting the floor and sneakers squeaking inside. He entered and the sounds momentarily ceased as he walked towards the locker room to change. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Suga behind him. 

"Good afternoon Kageyama, have you seen Hinata anywhere?" A hint of worry peircing his voice.  
"Your the second person who's asked me that today, and no I haven't sorry." Kageyama replied curiously. Now Suga was starting to worry about that dumbass?

A look of disappointment glancedacross his face before he smiled softly. "Well if you hear anything, you'll let me know?"

"Of course. We can't get as many points without the idiot." He replied coolly. 

With that he went inside and changed into his gym clothes. Practice ended early again. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A whole week passed and no one had seen a hair on the idiots head the whole time. And then, on the eighth day, Hinata walked into school. He looked like shit, everyone agreed simultaneously. His hair was messier then ever and looked like it hadn't been washed in days. He had dark circles under his eyes, and lifeless eyes that stared straight ahead. His clothes were unkempt, and frankly, he smelled like he had just crawled out of the sewers. Not to mention he had a slight limp and looked as though if you touched him he would shatter. But what stood out the most to them, was that he had what looked like a tattoo peeking out from the school uniforms coller. 

Just where had he been those last seven days? Everyone wondered as he trudged into school without a backpack.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers, I have decided to orphan this work because I decided I didn't like how the first chapter ended up. But don't worry! I will be re-writing this fic, though I will probably use a different title. 

I apologize for my lack of updates, I'm just starting to get into the swing of school again. Please keep reading my work! Thank you for you cooperation. 

(Jeezus Christ I sound like one of those weird notifications for a system failure.)

/ ^ ^ \  
\ <> /

**Author's Note:**

> What's gonna happen next?!?! I wonder ^<>^... well now that that's over, what do you think so far??? I probably need to work on my writing a bit more but I will accept any criticism!! >^.^<


End file.
